


Like Old Times

by JasnNCarly



Series: Carly and Her Catches [16]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Cash - Freeform, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Carly receives a surprising delivery.





	Like Old Times

The first day of Johnny’s trial, to prosecute him for the death Cole and Hope; she couldn’t bring herself to move from the couch.  
  
“Carly?”   
  
She looked up just as he appeared with a brown bag and two cups of something warm, “Shawn, I thought you had TJ doing deliveries.”   
  
“When I got the order for strong coffee and fresh fries, I figured I’d take it.” Shawn responded to her gentle pat of the sofa cushion, “You sure this was all you wanted? Not a ride to the courthouse?”  
  
“Right now, all I need is junk food and…maybe your company.”


End file.
